User talk:Makuta Kaper
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:49, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hi User:KeighvinI also have a account for all those things and Brickopedia. Re:Questions Done.-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 16:00, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I thought... I didn't know The Oracle got user spotlight. Thought it was CrazyLihkan38, because he has the yellow Olmak on his page, The Oracle got nomiees last time, and he doesn't have a yellow Olmak on his page!''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:55, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm not an admin; I'm just a top user. Just to let you know. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 20:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Render Hey, would it be alright if I used my own version of Render for stories and stuff? I'd keep him as much like the original Render as possible, and I'd give you credit. (Toa Hydros 19:17, 12 December 2008 (UTC)) Maybe You might be able to join, I'll ask Archlord.--Skullheadsoldier says,"IF YOU HAVE HONOR, SPEAK, OR JOIN!" hello how do i make a serial????:(Ids5621 19:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks expect a serial soon!!!!!:) --Ids5621 19:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sure Got any ideas?? --Ids5621 15:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) You being blocked I'm sorry Makuta Kaper, there is nothing I can do. I couldn't find you on the block log. Rest assured, Seth (the oracle) has been notified and you'll be unblocked in no time at all.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 18:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE:How? No problem.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) okay see Toa Imydrex's Blog. in chapter 3 they meet a toa, that could be your toa. --Ids5621 10:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Its ok The team isn't your toa of iron's. Your toa is coming into the battle soon --Ids5621 15:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind its okay,lets just forget that ever happened--Ids5621 15:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Good News Zoruxx has made it to the blog!!! --Ids5621 16:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Congrats!! Thanks Kaper. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 17:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) great i'm glad you liked the part. I might bring up the the trance within the blog or even makuta vels --Ids5621 12:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Game Glad you like it. Though the version you are talking about is obselete and small compared to the new version I am developing right now. Trust me, the next demo with blow your mind away. Would you like to guest star? If you need a sprite sheet, go here. RE:I'll be there! Great, can't wait to see you there. However, be mindful that the time is most likely to be changed so Toatapio Nuva can join us.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) sure ok but how do i join???--Ids5621 16:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Games Render can GS. I just need a spritesheet. You can make one here. RE:May I? Ask OsmiuMap or Tapio.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 14:25, 13 January 2009 (UTC)